Lo que traen los Sueños
by Prongs.Kagura
Summary: Una vida de colegio... muy enredada! .   :D     lean


¤ Lo que traen los sueños ¤

By JLC

**Capítulo 1 - Buscando aquello tan especial.**

"Tan cerca que no me doy cuenta, tan lejos que cuesta creerlo, pero en verdad, siempre estuvo ahí..."

Hideki Ichigawa, un joven estudiante de 17 años, cursaba el último año de preparatoria en el Instituto Kin no Hoshi, una de las prestigiosas en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Mide 1.79 mts, pesa alrededor de 70 kgs, tez clara, contextura física fuerte, pelo castaño con ojos café claros. Sus fuertes son las artes marciales, los deportes en general, sin embargo, es un negado para la literatura y las matemáticas. Su mejor amiga es Kanako Matsumara, una chica de 16 años que vive en la casa en frente a la de Hideki. Es de contextura débil, mide 1.68 mts, pesa 48 kgs aproximadamente, tez blanca, pelo color azul oscuro con ojos de igual color. Hace más de 10 años se conocen, por lo que llevan una amistad muy estrecha. Ella es todo lo contrario a Hideki, es negada para los deportes, pero se las trae muy bien en los estudios, y también estudia en el mismo curso que Hideki en el Instituto Kin no Hoshi.  
Sin embargo, últimamente, Hideki se ha encariñado mucho con una chica llamada Mino Matsumoto, que es dos cursos menor que Hideki. Esto a generado ciertos sentimientos de celos en Kanako, la cual no entiende muy bien el por qué.

Kanako: Argh!! Que rabia!!, esa tal Mino, viene recién llegando y se encariña con Hideki!!, un momento, por qué estoy actuando así [se sonroja

Hideki viene saliendo de su casa, y se encuentra con Kanako.

Hideki: Oh, buenos días Kanako, como estás?  
Kanako:[se sonroja nuevamente Eh... H-Hola Hideki, b-buenos días!  
Hideki: Eh? Te sucede algo Kanako?  
Kanako:[sigue sonrojada N-No, no! Para nada!! Jaja! Estoy muy bien!  
Hideki: u¬¬ Bien, si ya estas lista, vamos al Instituto.

El camino era siempre el mismo, iban caminando hasta la estación de buses, luego, seguían por la calle en dirección este, hasta que llegaban a el Caffé La Corounne. Sin embargo, Hideki últimamente se desviaba un poco, tomando la calle subsiguiente, en vez de seguir y llegar en 10 minutos al instituto. Kanako las primeras veces ignoró eso, y seguía por el camino habitual, pero, hoy, quizo saber el por qué, así que siguió a Hideki.  
Después de un rato, Hideki se quedó enfrente una cabina telefónica, y Kanako se ocultó detrás de unos basureros en un callejón.  
No pasaron más de 5 minutos para que una figura apareciera a la lejanía. Kanako se acercó un poco para ver mejor.  
Era una chica de pelo castaño, casi del mismo porte que Kanako, un poco más alta solamente, de tez clara, y ojos azul claro. Hideki al ver quien era, se sonrojó, por su parte, Kanako tenía un Aura intimidante.  
Chica: Buenos días Hideki-sempai!  
Hideki: Buenos días Mino-chan, lista para ir al Instituto?  
Mino: Claro, vamos!  
Kanako:[en su mente Argh!! Esa es la frase con que siempre me saluda Hideki, y solo a mi! Maldita niЯa!

Una vez en el instituto, Hideki se despidió de Mino, y se dirigió a su salón, encontrándose en el camino con Kanako.

Kanako:[algo pesada Asi que era "eso" por lo que te ibas por ese camino, no?  
Hideki: A qué te refieres?  
Kanako: A "algo" llamado Mino.  
Hideki:[sonrojado y a la vez algo enfadado No trates a Mino-chan de "eso", no es un objeto.  
Kanako:[sorprendida Eh.. Bueno, pero solo porque tu me lo pides.  
Hideki:[en su mente Pero que rayos le estará pasando a Kanako [dirijiéndose a Kanako Si ya está, me voy a mi pupitre.  
Kanako: De acuerdo.

El pupitre de Hideki era el que estaba junto al de Kanako, por lo que siempre conversaban. Pero ahora Hideki, estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en otra cosa, inclusive Kanako lo regaño por eso. Pero no sabía que era lo que pensaba Hideki.  
Más tarde, en la hora de deportes, Kanako se dio cuenta que aún no llegaba Hideki, y cuando fue a buscarlo, lo encontró cerca de los lavaderos conversando con Mino.

Kanako:[roja de furia y celos Qué!!?? Qué esta haciendo él con Esa?  
Hideki:[algo sonrojado Jajaja, si no es nada. Si quieres, después de clases te puedo ayudar.  
Mino:[muy alegre De verdad!? Muchas gracias Hideki-sempai!

Mino salta a abrazar a Hideki, el cual queda totalmente petrificado, ya que no esperaba una reacción así. Kanako, por su parte, con un aura de ira muy notorio, se acercó donde ellos estaban, y practicamente gritando:

Kanako:[muy enojada Hey tú, qué crees que haces!? Y tu Hideki, qué crees que haces capeando clases, eh?  
Hideki:[sorprendido y sonrojado Ah!? Ah... Esto... Mino-chan me esteba pidiendo ayuda en Matemáticas.  
Kanako: Pero si tu eres un negado para las matemáticas, también para Literatura. Lo único que se te dan son los deportes.  
Mino:[algo confundida Es verdad eso, Hideki-sempai?  
Hideki:[sonrojandose B-Bueno, veras Mino-chan... Oh! Pero mira que hora es, llegaré tarde, nos vemos!  
Kanako y Mino: ...

Kanako aún no estaba segura que eran aquellos sentimientos que de pronto comenzaron a resaltar respecto a Hideki, al cual siempre lo había visto como un hermano, ahora era alguien más, alguien especial...

-capeando: saltarse clases... no asistir a ellas.


End file.
